Universal Zoldyck Sisters
by Lunamon810
Summary: Ellilou Zoldyck wakes up near the Zoldyck Estate, the place she'd fought to escape. But she meets another girl, another Zoldyck child. This child hadn't been there before, who was she? And why was she trying to escape the Zoldyck Estate too? Ayaka and Ellilou Zoldyck; The confused Zoldycks.


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With something a little different than the stories I usually post. This is a collaboration between me and Sakura Hyuga, containg our OC's Ellilou Zoldyck and Ayaka Zoldyck. This story doesn't affect their main story lines, but is more like a spin-off that never happens at all in the main story. She'll probably never let ME edit the stuff again to make it smoothly flow and such (I took a few months because I was busy.) but hey. I did eventually get it done. xD You can still kind of tell who wrote what part, but some parts I forget who wrote what, considering we did control each other's characters a bit to keep things flowing.**

**So have fun with this. And go look at Sakura's stuff. Her writing is a good time.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT KNOW HUNTER X HUNTER. WE ONLY OWN OUR OCS. AND NOT EVEN THEIR LAST NAMES.**

* * *

The moment the coast was clear, Ayaka Zoldyck bolted.

She ran and ran, setting off dozen alarms as her long, silver hair flew behind her. But it was okay, because no one in her family was home. Actually, that was why she was running in the first place.

Other than her parents, nobody knew she existed.

Elsewhere, Ellilou rubbed the sleep from her eyes, hearing alarms in the distance going off. So far off, only someone with assassins hearing like her would hear them. She looked in the direction of the alarms, her eyes widening when she realized she was looking at Kukuroo Mountain.

"How the hell did I get to the Republic of Panomea!?" She yelled aloud to no one, jumping to her feet as she stared at the mountain. "And why the hell are the alarms going off!?"

_So far, so good... _

Ayaka had gotten past the sleeping Mike after a crash-in with a nice bush. She decided to keep running and to not stop. After all, who knows how long she had before her parents came home. Ayaka wanted to be far, far, _**far**_ away when that happened.

Of course, she had some time since none of the servants could catch up to her-

And BANG! She crashes into someone.

...Well, she jinxed that.

Poor Ellilou heard the footsteps coming, and had turned to face them when she crashed into the concrete. She growled, pushing whoever it was off of her. Though she did so less harshly when she noticed it was a girl younger than herself, who seemed to be in some sort of situation. That didn't stop her from being her bitter self though. Nothing ever did.

"Watch where you're going kid! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

If Ayaka had been any older, that would have been a perfect moment for her to swear. It had only took one hurried glance at the poor person she had just ran into to prove her suspicions.

The girl, who had looked a lot older than her, looked like Illumi. And Alluka. And Kalluto. And even, to some extent, like Milluki. Like their parents.

In a nutshell, Ayaka was pretty sure that the person she had just ran into was a Zoldyck.

...She jinxed herself, very badly.

So, Ayaka did what she does best. She freaked out and knocked her maybe-older-sister out. How? Well, first, she whips her rubber ball at the girl.

Ellilou had reacted faster than Ayaka expected. Her maybe-sister was probably stronger than her. Her nails turning into claws instantly, she swiped the rubber ball before it hit her face.

Tough luck for Ayaka...

"What the heck was that?! I would strongly appreciate it if you didn't attack me again, you stupid little brat! Stupid runts, thinking they can hurt those older than them without proper training..." She started mumbling after her demand for an answer.

Ayaka could only smile at her helplessly.

3...2...1...

Her maybe-sister stumbled, her legs no longer supporting herself. She sagged to the floor, her eyes turning into slits before she glared at Ayaka. "What did you do to me?!" She softly screamed, before she collapsed onto the ground.

Silence.

Ayaka blinked and raked a hand through her hair. Everything had turned much more complicated.

Ellilou's final thoughts were filled with confusion, and the notation that the girl knocking her out looked so similar to her siblings. She concealed her panic as the lights faded out, terrified that her family was taking her back. Is that why she'd ended up here? Was it their doing? Did they drop her on the streets just so she could feel the confusion and terror of knowing she was going home? Was she _actually _feeling the terror?

Far, far away (hey, at least Ayaka didn't jinx that one.), Ayaka slumped into the chair beside the bed. She slowly put a wet cloth onto her maybe-sister's face, sighing deeply as she did. As she had originally thought, it took twice the effort to get both herself and her maybe-sister away from her home. They were now in a nice, cozy hotel, a mile away from where the city with Heaven's Arena was in.

Ayaka sighed, her hands ranking through her wet and long silver hair. Was her maybe-sister going to try and bring her back? She didn't want to go back, to that cold room with no life. Even with all the dolls and stuffed animals her father gives her, it still looked lifeless.

Breathing in deeply, Ayaka opened her eyes. And almost suffered a heart attack. Two pairs of knife-like nails were aimed at her throat.

Ellilou growled deeply, her eyes cold as she'd been taught to turn them when assassinating and interrogating. "So, you were sent by my worthless parents, weren't you? Or should I say yours, Zoldyck?" She spit the last word like poison, the name being just as bad to her as such. "Because they disowned me, they have no right to me anymore. Which also means, they aren't my parents. Not that I would have called them such before anyways. Parents are supposed to love and support you, not train you to be an assassin and push you away. How do _you_ deal with it? And _don't_ try to tell me you aren't a Zoldyck, you _look_ too much like one."

Ellilou's heart was pounding, though she concealed it well. That's what she'd been taught to do while interrogating, so they never know what you were thinking. the last thing she ever wanted to do was go back, minus murder. Which she realized was what she was considering doing right now. Either option didn't seem better than the alternative, and she was certain that's what her 'sibling' was here for. She didn't have an interest in ridding the world of her siblings either, especially not the younger ones. The only two she would ever CONSIDER killing would be the two older than her, Illumi and the lazy, fat Milluki. When she spoke, she hid all of her thoughts from her sharp, cold voice. Though for the sake of not completely terrifying the child, she didn't lower her voice. She just kept the tense, serious, strict, willing-to-kill tone. "Hurry up, speak. Or I might not care what your answer is."

When faced with death, what is your first reaction?

Well, for Ayaka, its to trip. And that's exactly what she did. She had only took an involuntary step back (_I mean, that's something most people would do, right?_). Of course, she had completely forgotten the shoes that were behind her.

She hadn't even had a chance to answer her scary maybe-sister when her head smacked into the hard floor. She bit her lip as pain shot up her head. Spots appeared in her vision. Of course, Zoldycks were trained to take pain well. Ayaka, on the other hand, never did much of that since her nen made sure she never felt pain. Which is why Ayaka was berating herself right now. She had turned her nen off before to try and throw her parents off. Of course, that means head-splitting pain. Of course, there was a chance that her head really had split open...

If Ellilou had been in the right mind, she would have realized that instead of being in the Zoldyck's mansion, she was in a cozy little hotel room. Likewise, Ayaka wasn't in the right mind. Or else she would have realized that something was off with her how supposed chaser was speaking. Anyways, with her head pounding and black spots dancing around in her vision, Ayaka could only feebly hug herself before tearfully talking.

"Please, oh please, don't bring me back there. Please don't lock me back in my room. Please don't...please..."

Ellilou slowly let her arm lower, her nails slowly retreating to their regular form. She blinked, looking at her. "Don't take _**you**_ home? You're the one who took _**me**_ home... Aren't you?" Ellilou looked around the hotel room, realizing then it wasn't a room at the Estate. "Or not, I guess... Alright, Alright. We both seem to be at a misunderstanding here, kid. I'm not going back to that Estate for _**anything**_, especially not to bring someone _**else**_ back there. I wouldn't wish that Hell on anyone."

Ellilou got on her knees next to the kid, gently lifting her up into a sitting position, not caring about any protest she may have given. She blocked them out anyway, too focused on looking at her head. She barely touched her fingers to the younger girl's head when she flinched, and she noticed the tiniest trail of blood coming into the girl's Zoldyck-white hair. Ellilou sighed. "That's not good... Hmm..." Ellilou picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Don't lay down, you can in just a second."

Ellilou went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. She gently put a hand on top of Ayaka's head, though it was firm enough not to let her head move. "Sorry about this. I really am. I promise, I'm only doing it to stop your bleeding. I'm not going to attack you, I'm just going to try to stop the bleeding." Without another word, Ellilou started gently dabbing at the bleeding spot on the younger girl's head.

Ayaka whimpered softly, her urge to turn on her nen becoming stronger than ever. Of course, she didn't, because she _**really**_ didn't want to go back to her room.

Squeezing her eyes, Ayaka looked up at the older girl. She was pretty, and gentle as well, the fact she wasn't sporting her razor-sharp claws helping quie a bit. And she really looked like another Zoldyck.

Ayaka blinked, her big and childish eyes staring at Ellilou intently. She blinked curiously. Has she always had a sister? She couldn't remember...with her head hurting and her thoughts scattered widely, Ayaka blurted out what she had been thinking before before immediately blushing.

"Onee-san, you're pretty!"

It was slightly embarrassing, although this was one of her endearing traits…

Due to the younger girl's comment, Ellilou felt her cheeks turning slightly red, pausing a moment before smiling ever-so-slightly and continuing to finish off the blood trail. "Thanks... I... What's your name? When I left, there was only Illumi, Milluki, me, Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto, I don't remember there being any other girls... Unless I've forgotten over the years... But it hasn't been that many... Five? I think it's been five... But I don't think I would have forgotten one of my siblings."

Ellilou finished with Ayaka's head about when she finished speaking. Seeing as she had no bandages, she ripped a piece of fabric off the hotel bed. She didn't care if she had to pay for the damages. She carefully, gently wrapped it around her head, tying it so that it would keep just enough pressure to keep the bleeding from continuing. "Sorry it's not the best looking thing... It's just makeshift until we have proper bandages... Someone needs to watch you sleep tonight, with how hard you hit your head..."

Ayaka blinked. "I'm eight years old...I don't remember you either..." Carefully not giving her name, Ayaka sighed. "I'm such a bad Zoldyck...to get hurt from tripping and falling on my head..."

Ellilou was quiet for a second. "Eight? I should have been six when you were born then... I think. I wonder why I can't recall..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever. It wouldn't surprise me if our parents had separated their two daughters for no apparent reason anyways. They're always doing stupid stuff."

Ellilou yawned before speaking again. "Nah, you're not a bad Zoldyck. Hell, Zoldycks are overdone anyways. Nobody _**needs **_to be a Zoldyck. So don't worry about it."

Ayaka blinked and smiled. She giggled softly.

"Onee-chan is so nice!" She blurted out.

In reality, her brain was going into overdrive mode. She knew her parents wouldn't separate them like that, and she really didn't know _**anything**_ about the older girl. It didn't make sense. Ayaka had taken her brother Milluki's love for electronics, so she knew every nook and cranny of her house, even if she had never been there before. Plus, the database, which even had her name in it, saying she was inactive, never said anything about this girl…

Ellilou blinked, having to take a second, She looked at Ayaka and smiled slightly. "Nice? Heh... That's not a description I've ever gotten before... Well, besides from Gon... But to him _**everyone's**_ nice."

Ellilou looked the girl up and down, though tried to do it subtly so she wasn't noticed. She knew she hadn't seen her before, she'd never heard of there being another female Zoldyck child besides when Killua spoke of Alluka, since he called Alluka female. She hadn't seen the girl before either, so it wasn't like she could have mistaken her for a girl. She was beyond confused as to who she was, and wasn't sure if she should even trust the girl's word. But something about her made her believe her. Besides, you _**couldn't **_fake how a Zoldyck _**was**_. And this girl _**was**_ one.

Ellilou yawned again, stretching. "Well, I think we both need to go to sleep. You look tired, and I know I am. So lets get some sleep, alright?" Ellilou wasn't sure why she was acting so nice to the girl either. She wasn't even this nice to Killua, minus a very few special situations. Something about her made her already feel protective of her, something about her seemed like she _**needed **_protection. Why was she so willing to fit the job?

Ayaka blinked, her body clearly agreeing with the older girl. She had been running non-stop while carrying her sister, and it didn't help that her sister was two times older than her. She was exhausted.

Ayaka yawned, before grabbing one of the blankets and a pillow from the bed before jumping to the floor. "Onee-chan, you take the bed, m'kay?" She smiled tiredly. "It's too soft for me..."

And with that, Ayaka plopped to the floor and hugged the pillow.

Ellilou blinked at the younger girl, staring down at her. "Are you sure? The floor is pretty hard... Well... Alright." Ellilou sighed, sitting on the bed. She wondered if she should call Killua and see if he knew anything about the girl, or if he knew why she'd woken up in York New City. She sighed, deciding against it. He was probably asleep, and they'd just been in an argument. She wasn't going to be the one to give in, not this time. She pulled the covers over her head and rested her head on one of the remaining pillows, closing her eyes afterwards. Not even this insanity would keep her awake all night. She was too tired from arguing and being confused.

Ayaka closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down. For some reason, she trusted the older girl, even though she never saw her before. But then again, she'll trust any of her brothers...Ayaka was glad her parents didn't hear that. If they did, they would have told her to stop being naive. Well, if they were close enough to hear that, they would have dragged Ayaka back to her room first...

Ayaka's mind slowly turned blank as she drifted off to sleep. Oh well. She'll face the consequences of running away tomorrow. Her lips curled up faintly. At least she had a older sister to rely on now...

For once in a very long time, Ayaka felt happy.


End file.
